The Endless Nightmare
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: What happens when Gakupo's dreams become nightmares? When the songs he creates become the stuff of night terrors, the Vocaloids begin to worry... and when Gakupo begins to act out his compositions... is anyone safe? Can Gakupo tell the difference between dreams and reality? Or has his life become just one long Endless Nightmare?


**Title:** _ "The Endless Nightmare"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Misc -_ "Vocaloid"_

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Rating:** PG13 - M

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to the_ "Vocaloid" _franchise or to GACKT. I just adore it and him to pieces!

**NOTE: **This story will contain shounen ai material... probably... maybe... haven't decided. It will be very akin to how I present shounen ai in my "_Kidou Senshi Gundam 00" _stories. The pairing will be Gakupo x Kaito (uke x seme). If you don't like it, don't read this. Flamers of the pairing will be ignored and deleted.**  
**

**Summary:** What happens when Gakupo's dreams become nightmares? When the songs he creates become the stuff of night terrors, the Vocaloids begin to worry... and when Gakupo begins to act out his compositions... is anyone safe? Can Gakupo tell the difference between dreams and reality? Or has his life become just one long Endless Nightmare?

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

He kept running and running, as fast as his bare feet could take him. Arms stretched out as each painful breath ripped itself from his lungs, small puffs of frosty air leaking from slightly parted lips as they gulped in hair. Farther and farther, faster and faster, along the long black tunnel that had engulfed his form what seemed an eternity ago.

With each step it got harder. His arms felt just a bit heavier, legs just a tiny bit more like lead, feet a numb frozen dead weight. But it was just a little farther, wasn't it? There had be an exit soon... had to be something that could just let him feel the warmth of the sun on his pale skin once more.

Thinking about it, the man tripped, crashing to the black pavement. He felt the skin on his arms tear and his long sleeved black shirt ripped. His jeans kept him from skinned knees... but it was so cold here...

He had to rise! He had to keep running! He would freeze if he stayed!

But the man couldn't move! Again he tried to tear himself from the ground... but each passing second sent a jolt of pain through his lithe body, a stabbing blinding prick. Blue eyes focused on his hands... and he saw the source of his agony. The black outline of his shadow was held fast to the pavement by what looked like wire thread. He struggled, pulling and pushing against the near supernatural force which kept him sewn to the ground.

His clothes ripped until there was little left of his shirt. Luckily his jeans made it out a bit more intact, and once again he was up, running faster and faster, his feet flying.

_'Tasukete...'_ the man's mind begged, hands reaching toward the end of the tunnel. It was right there! Just out of reach! Purple nailed fingers grasped toward the light. _(~'Help me...'~)_

There was a silhouette in that light... a figure waiting, standing with an outstretched hand an a smile. He reached as far as he could, feeling himself falling again as fingers groped for that hand... for that salvation... for that one simple wish.

"KAITO!"

* * *

Gasping, Kamui Gakupo's blue eyes shot open and he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Lightning flashed, bathing the walls in an eerie light that seemed like something from a nightmare.

Nightmare...

The purple-haired vocaloid sat up, hands shaking as he stared at his lavender painted nails. It had been a nightmare. Gasping for breath even now, the young man panted as he began to realize he was sweating. Such an endless darkness... that burning desire for freedom... for hope... for...

Blushing slightly, Gakupo ran his fingers through his hair quickly, pushing the fear to the back of his mind.

"It was just a dream..." the vocaloid whispered to himself, laying back against the pillow once more.

It had hurt so much that the young man had seriously thought his chest would burst with the strain within his dreams. For a moment, he feared he might have had a heart attack in his sleep. An hour passed and a headache set in that made even the dim light of the moon from the window strain his tired eyes. Kamui wrestled with the idea of calling an ambulance, but the pain in his chest lessened and as the night wore on, only the persistent irritating headache remained.

Try as he might however, sleep did not visit Gakupo again that night.

* * *

_**THE ENDLESS NIGHTMARE**_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- Please be sure, BEFORE YOU REVIEW, that you read the text at the end of this prologue about there being Japanese in my story.

- So this story was inspired by a dream I had wherein one second Gakupo was Venomania and the next he was acting out Paranoid Doll. So I decided that, what if those personalities were really a part of Gakupo and he didn't know? Plus, who doesn't wanna watch him spiral into madness, ne?

- This story's title comes from the Gakupo song "_Endless Nightmare_" and the dream he had at the beginning harkens to the Gakupo song, "_Kokyuu_" (aka "_Breathe_").

- As I stated at the beginning of this story, there will be hints at a Gakupo x Kaito relationship. Please don't flame me about it. I like the pairing and I like Gakupo as an uke (but not a whiny sissy uke mind you, just an uke in bed -0.0-). But I also like Gakupo with other Vocaloids and, to be honest, I don't harbor a hatred of any other Vocaloids so you won't be seeing me portray any of them in a hateful light.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil yawned, falling over on the bed as "_Dancing Samurai_" played in the background. For some reason though, she kept singing "_Tetete_" instead.  
"What are you doing?" Legolas asked, staring down at her with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Writing Vocaloid fanfiction."  
The Elf frowned, "What is a Voca..."  
"A Vocaloid is a synthetic computer voice persona. It's GACKT related." Paris replied from where he was sitting on the bed, watching television and eating peanuts. "And before you ask, I know what it is because duh, GACKT related... and she's obsessed."  
"Am I that obvious?" Nil asked with a smirk.  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "So no torturing me for a while?"  
"Nope. Gonna torture Gakupo for a bit."  
The Elf smiled at this. "Hannon i Valar... I was starting to get tired of being your muse to poke sticks at."  
Nil smiled as well, sitting up and hugging the prince. "You'll always be my favorite little angst bunny! But right now... it's him." she pointed to the purple haired Vocaloid who was browsing through her itunes on her laptop.  
Gakupo looked up and smiled, giving a small wave.  
"He has no idea what he's in for, does he?" Legolas asked in a whisper that only Nil could hear.  
The woman smirked. "Nope."

* * *

**I ASK THAT YOU DO NOT SUBMIT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW YOU DISLIKE JAPANESE BEING IN THE STORY!**

I love getting reviews (especially ones that are helpful, pointing out the good and the bad both), but it puts me in a sour mood whenever I see a review that's all about (and usually ONLY about) how you don't like there being Japanese dialogue in the story. I'm sorry, but it's not disappearing any time soon (look below for my generic response about it). So please, to keep me happy and to keep me replying to reviews, just don't nitpick about it (unless there's something I did uber wrong, then you can because I may go back and fix it if I see the error). Thank you.

**GENERIC RESPONSE TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE TEXT:** (mainly pertaining to my anime/manga stories)  
-It seems every story I write that's based on an anime (or the like)... I end up having to say the same thing.  
-I took 9 semesters of Japanese in college and did multiple 30min weekly study groups for the first years for two semesters.  
-I know some people don't like Japanese interjected into stories, and to placate them I started putting the translations directly at the ends of the Japanese sentences (I used to just have a translation section at the end of the story, which is still there just because it helps me go back and see what I've used quicker than scanning the entire story).  
-I'm not going to stop putting Japanese in my stories that are based off of Anime or Manga (or Japanese Dramas or Movies or Vocaloids either, cause I've got Japanese in my "Moon Child" story too).  
-You will, however, never find Japanese in any of my LOTR stories or any other fandom that I write unless there is a character that speaks it (like random Korean in the SG-1 story) on a normal basis.


End file.
